


Ding Dong Song

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [5]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hammer's love song . . . to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Dong Song

**song and artist:** Ding Dong Song by Gunther  
**vidder:** [](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/)**mresundance**  
**fandom:** Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long Blog  
**genre:** vidlet, character study, humor  
**summary:** Captain Hammer's love song . . . to himself.  
**disclaimer:** Footage belongs to Mutant Enemy. Music belongs Gunther. Not for profit.  
**~~personal companion~~ beta:** As always, the bat-eared, sharp-eyed, mind-reading [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/)**ladymajavader**. ^_^ Thanks!

 

**[10 MB zipped wmv @ 4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/114165385/324c8637/mresundance_ding_dong.html) **  
**[10 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?znzuzhbi9m2) **  
**[10 MB wmv link @ megaupload](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=20OI7AFL) **

password: **captainhammer**

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much I can add to this vidlet. The primary goal is just to get people to laugh. Because, yeah, Captain Hammer . . . is a ding dong.
> 
> For those who missed it: Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long blog was a three-part web tv series written and directed by Joss Whedon. Well worth watching. You can buy the series from itunes through the official website.
> 
> On the technical and stylistic aspects: I wanted to focus on timing and internal movement in this vid, particularly the "flow" of movement from frame to frame. I wanted to build more of a visual story than I have in previous vids, where I sometimes would focus more on context of a scene rather than the look, flow, and overall movement of a scene and how that could create new context and meaning, rather than having to be rooted in canon, if that makes sense.
> 
> I think I did a decent job. As it's a vidlet, it's easier to be nitpicky and focus in on small things, but it's also less of a challenge simply because you don't have clips sprawled over two, three, four minutes of time.


End file.
